When You're the Best Friends
by A. Zap
Summary: The best relationships tend to be built on friendships. Though of course, friendships can change over time. Catra and Adora's relationship is not different, as Catra observes. 7 Times Adora Referred to Her and Catra's Friendship, and 1 Time Catra Referred to It Femslash February Day 6: Friendship


"We're friends!"

Catra watched the gap-toothed smile widen into a grin as it shaped these words.

Catra only had a faint idea of what a friend is. She knew the older cadets sometimes referred to each other as such here and there, usually in groups of twos or threes.

But as Adora held her hands and grinned at her with shiny eyes that are brighter than anything she's ever seen before, she knew that if that's how their relationship is defined, then she wants to hold onto it forever.

Especially if Adora always looked at her like that.

So Catra answered the grin with one of her own and held on tight.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"But she's my friend!"

Catra can't move as Adora pleads with Shadow Weaver. She's already encased in the dark magic, so she can't even twitch to try to reassure Adora.

They both know it's useless. No matter what either of them does, no matter what either of them says, it always ends up like this.

Shadow Weaver had once said that she'd allow Catra to live due to their friendship, but they both knew that was simply the least she would do. And she had so many worse things that she could do.

"Adora, I'm sorry." Shadow Weaver cooed as she crouched down to Adora's level. "However, Catra has behaved poorly and she must be punished. Bad girls get punished." She pushed a lock of hair out of Adora's face.

Adora's eyes flicked all over the room before landing on Catra. "But - "

"Adora. Are you being a bad girl?"

She stiffened and looked down. "No."

"Run along now." Shadow Weaver gently pushed her towards the door.

With one final look at Catra, Adora turned and dutifully left.

Part of Catra wanted to cry. She knew that it wasn't Adora's fault, that there wasn't really anything she could do, but she still wished her friend had actually stood against Shadow Weaver more. Part of her wished that Adora had pushed harder, actually done something, even if it meant she would be punished too.

After all, it was better if they were together, even at the worst of times, right?

"Now, _you._" Shadow Weaver hissed as she returned her attention back to Catra. "_Insolent whelp_."

Catra couldn't even scream as the magic consumed her.

* * *

"Of course you're my best friend!"

Catra met Adora's grin with a snort and a small shove, making her laugh.

Adora was her friend, her best friend, and Catra held on to that because it was the most important thing in her life.

Lately though…

While Adora was her friend, sometimes she felt that maybe they were more than that. That she wanted more.

But she wasn't sure how you could be more than best friends.

Catra wondered if Adora wanted more, too.

* * *

"Catra, you're my friend. Please!"

Oh, so _now_ she was Adora's friend.

And yet Adora hadn't spared her a thought when she'd left her behind to cover for her, _as a good friend does_, knowing the sort of consequences Catra would pay. The same consequences she would've faced if she'd gone with her anyway.

And yet Adora had treated her like an afterthought when she'd, apparently, _just noticed_ that the Horde was evil and was like, "Oh hey, I'm leaving, maybe you could come too?"

And yet Adora hadn't come home with her and choose a princess and a historically weak and vulnerable alliance instead. When she'd known what would happen to Catra as a result.

Catra may not know everything there was about friendship, but she was pretty sure that friends didn't treat friends like how Adora had treated her.

Then again, Catra was pretty sure that friends didn't treat friends the way that Catra was going to have to treat Adora now that they were on opposing sides.

Catra's chest ached.

"Am I really?"

* * *

"I wish we'd never been friends!"

Adora's words from earlier rang in Catra's ears long after the battle was over. They left her in a daze as she went through her nightly routine, bid good night to Scorpia and Entrapta, and finally retreated to her own room.

Adora wished they'd never met.

It shouldn't be hurting so much anymore. Catra had let go of all that they were. She'd moved past this. She'd already known that obviously what they'd had meant more to her than Adora, but to learn that Adora would completely wish it gone?

Catra would never want that.

It hurt and it hurt and _it hurt_.

Catra cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

"N-no! Let me through! Please! She - she's my friend! Please!"

The world was hazy. It was a blur through the small crack in Catra's eyelids as she just barely kept her eyes open.

Why was there so much red?

Everything hurt.

Especially her head and her chest.

One would think that she'd be used to her chest hurting by now.

But somehow it hurt even worse than usual?

Ugh.

Was it hard to breathe or was that just her?

"Catra? No no no no no…"

She was tired.

Tired of this war.

Tired of the Horde.

Tired of She-ra.

Tired of just… everything.

Just tired.

"No! No! Catra, open your eyes right now!"

She hadn't even noticed them closing.

Why was that voice so familiar?

It sounded so worried…

She cracked open her eyes and through the haze she caught a familiar flash of blue, a wave of yellow.

"Stay with me, okay?"

It couldn't be…

"A…dor..."

No, it couldn't be…

Her eyes slipped shut.

"Catra!"

Darkness pulled her under.

* * *

"She's my friend. I vouch for her."

Catra stared at Adora in amazement. Adora stood tall, resolute in her proclamation. From where she had bowed before the Queen of Bright Moon to plead for her and the other Horde defectors' case, Catra couldn't help being impressed.

The queen grimaced. "Adora - "

"No." Adora wouldn't budge. "Already, Catra's proven herself. She led almost half of the Horde's army in leaving, even if a lot of them no longer wish to fight. She brought us valuable intelligence and she made sure to cripple the Horde on the way out so it'll take time for them to recover."

Catra has never seen Adora like this and it was making something flutter in her chest. But she wasn't exactly sure what was different about this time.

"Adora, we can't just - "

"And if it's the fact that she used to be with the Horde that's holding you back from making this alliance, despite how hard she's working to make amends..." Here, Adora reached back and took her hand, pulling her upright until they stood side by side. Catra stilled and noticed that Adora hadn't let go of her hand. "Then I guess you don't want me either."

The entire court gasped and all Catra could do was stare.

Adora looked away from the queen and smiled at her, giving her hand a squeeze.

Catra's breath hitched.

Adora was finally standing up for Catra, even though she might get punished, too.

Catra couldn't help but return the smile; it only grew wider at the queen's reluctant acquiescence.

* * *

"She's my best friend." Catra said with a smirk. Who knew that all these princesses were such gossips?

As the princesses drifted away, clearly discouraged by the lack of juicy dirt, Catra felt two arms wrap themselves around her. She didn't even miss a beat, leaning back into the embrace and taking a sip from her drink.

"Just friends?" Catra could hear the pout in Adora's voice.

"First of all, I said best friend." Catra countered, taking another sip. "Second of all, according to Scorpia and Bow, the best relationships are built on friendships."

"Really?"

Catra chuckled as she turned around in Adora's arms and leaned into her space. "Really really. Besides, it's not a lie. You _are_ my best friend."

"And something a little more?" Catra loved the old, teasing glint in Adora's eyes.

"And something a little more."

No more words were spoken as they leaned in to kiss.

Catra had finally figured out how to be best friends and more.

* * *

_AN: So the title is based off the song, "Best of Friends" from "The Fox and the Hound." At first I was going to do something short and sweet about them as kids, but it grew into this as I got the idea to show how their friendship changed over the years, through looking at them calling each other friends. Even before the show, despite calling each other friends, it wasn't actually healthy or good (as we can see in the second part), but I thought it'd be interesting, especially from Catra's perspective. But I decided to keep the title, because I felt it still worked._

_I'm glad you got through the angstier parts. I feel like if something catastrophic were to happen, like one of them almost dying, both Catra and Adora would revert to their old friendship no matter what's going on._

_ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I felt this one was particularly interesting to do, and I really feel that romantic relationships should be built on friendships (though I guess it doesn't necessarily have to be your best friend as you can have a best friend and a romantic partner)._


End file.
